


Black

by crazyskullz1021



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drugs, Eddie Vedder - Freeform, F/M, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyskullz1021/pseuds/crazyskullz1021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inpsired by this quote from Eddie:</p><p>“There was one interesting thing that happened years ago that I don’t think I’ve ever talked about publicly. It was a crazy time… um, ‘92 or something. See, not many of us survived. But it was uh–I remember coming back from Europe at some point, it was kind of a bit of a whirlwind, and uh, getting back, and then got the news that a friend of ours that was in the group, Seven Year Bitch… uh, we were friends with the group, we’d played together a few times, we’d go see each other play. And uh, the guitarist, her name’s Stefanie Sargent, um, she died of a heroin overdose like, two days before I got home. And I hadn’t heard until I–it was the first message I got when I landed.<br/>And we had played a show at Amsterdam the night before, stayed out all night in Amsterdam, got on the plane without having taken a shower after playing a show and staying out all night. Got home and, pretty ragged, and then got that message. So I grabbed a bottle of wine, like a big bottle, called Magnums, I think? And, uh, it was a fully-loaded Magnum. And I went to Discovery Park, took a long walk, and then went off the, like, kind of there’s a side of the cliff and then a little thing, and there was a little overhang, so there’s this secret spot that was overlooking some trees, and the then the water and mountains. But um, it was just me and that bottle and uh, I stayed there for the longest time, and uh, it was starting to getting sort of dusk out. And I could hear voices–the trail was right above me–so I could hear people going by, and you know, they’d be talking or walking their dogs, whatever it is. You know, sound carries pretty well in the outdoors, and I could hear this strange sound, and what it was was like four or five teenage girls maybe 16, 17, singing like, “Stairway to Heaven,” was the first one, but operatic.</p><p>“AND SHE’S BUUUYYING A STAIRWAAAAY…”</p><p>And just laughing, and it was just bizarre, and I, you know, I still don’t–I’m sure I will learn about teenage girls pretty soon. But that was one of the first things I was… and it was great, it was unbridled, and this is what they do, and obviously there wasn’t any boys around, it didn’t sound like. So they’re just, it was good clean, fun. It was great. But I’m listening to it, and then they did some other song, and then I got closer, and then they started singing something that took me a minute to gather what it was… but I thought, “Well that sounds familiar.” And then, and then I realized it was that song, “Black.”</p><p>And, you know, “I KNOW SOMEDAY YOU’LL HAVE A BEAUTIFUL LIFE… I KNOW YOU’LL BE A STAR…”</p><p>So, I probably should’ve just stayed where I was and let them pass by, but… And I wonder what they were thinking, and maybe now that this story gets out, because I don’t know if they’ve ever told this story, cause I can only imagine what it was like for them, because they were walking by singing this, and then there’s a cliff, and then there’s a bush, and then out of the bush– comes the exact stereotypical version of me, with you know, haven’t slept in days, stink to high heaven, haven’t brushed my teeth, half bottle of–giant half bottle of red wine, poking out of the bush. And at this point, three of the girls were ahead, and two were there, and they looked at me like there was a mirage or something. And I just, I just said, “Don’t sing it like that.” And turned around and went back into the bush.</p><p>So… they-they kind of disappeared, I didn’t-I didn’t hear of them again, and then all of a sudden about six minutes later, they were back, and the two girls were telling the other three, “He was right here, he came out of the bush, and he said– and looked like– and had the–and it was right here,” and they were like, “Eddiiiee, Eddiiiee….” And now I’m starting to panic. It was like “Billy Goat’s Gruff,” cause I’m right underneath the thing, and I’m like… But I remember there was this kind of this poignant moment at the end, they were like, “Well, I swear he was here,” and, “Well, bye Eddie…” And then, just real quietly to myself, I went, “Bye…”</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inpsired by this quote from Eddie:
> 
> “There was one interesting thing that happened years ago that I don’t think I’ve ever talked about publicly. It was a crazy time… um, ‘92 or something. See, not many of us survived. But it was uh–I remember coming back from Europe at some point, it was kind of a bit of a whirlwind, and uh, getting back, and then got the news that a friend of ours that was in the group, Seven Year Bitch… uh, we were friends with the group, we’d played together a few times, we’d go see each other play. And uh, the guitarist, her name’s Stefanie Sargent, um, she died of a heroin overdose like, two days before I got home. And I hadn’t heard until I–it was the first message I got when I landed.  
> And we had played a show at Amsterdam the night before, stayed out all night in Amsterdam, got on the plane without having taken a shower after playing a show and staying out all night. Got home and, pretty ragged, and then got that message. So I grabbed a bottle of wine, like a big bottle, called Magnums, I think? And, uh, it was a fully-loaded Magnum. And I went to Discovery Park, took a long walk, and then went off the, like, kind of there’s a side of the cliff and then a little thing, and there was a little overhang, so there’s this secret spot that was overlooking some trees, and the then the water and mountains. But um, it was just me and that bottle and uh, I stayed there for the longest time, and uh, it was starting to getting sort of dusk out. And I could hear voices–the trail was right above me–so I could hear people going by, and you know, they’d be talking or walking their dogs, whatever it is. You know, sound carries pretty well in the outdoors, and I could hear this strange sound, and what it was was like four or five teenage girls maybe 16, 17, singing like, “Stairway to Heaven,” was the first one, but operatic.
> 
> “AND SHE’S BUUUYYING A STAIRWAAAAY…”
> 
> And just laughing, and it was just bizarre, and I, you know, I still don’t–I’m sure I will learn about teenage girls pretty soon. But that was one of the first things I was… and it was great, it was unbridled, and this is what they do, and obviously there wasn’t any boys around, it didn’t sound like. So they’re just, it was good clean, fun. It was great. But I’m listening to it, and then they did some other song, and then I got closer, and then they started singing something that took me a minute to gather what it was… but I thought, “Well that sounds familiar.” And then, and then I realized it was that song, “Black.”
> 
> And, you know, “I KNOW SOMEDAY YOU’LL HAVE A BEAUTIFUL LIFE… I KNOW YOU’LL BE A STAR…”
> 
> So, I probably should’ve just stayed where I was and let them pass by, but… And I wonder what they were thinking, and maybe now that this story gets out, because I don’t know if they’ve ever told this story, cause I can only imagine what it was like for them, because they were walking by singing this, and then there’s a cliff, and then there’s a bush, and then out of the bush– comes the exact stereotypical version of me, with you know, haven’t slept in days, stink to high heaven, haven’t brushed my teeth, half bottle of–giant half bottle of red wine, poking out of the bush. And at this point, three of the girls were ahead, and two were there, and they looked at me like there was a mirage or something. And I just, I just said, “Don’t sing it like that.” And turned around and went back into the bush.
> 
> So… they-they kind of disappeared, I didn’t-I didn’t hear of them again, and then all of a sudden about six minutes later, they were back, and the two girls were telling the other three, “He was right here, he came out of the bush, and he said– and looked like– and had the–and it was right here,” and they were like, “Eddiiiee, Eddiiiee….” And now I’m starting to panic. It was like “Billy Goat’s Gruff,” cause I’m right underneath the thing, and I’m like… But I remember there was this kind of this poignant moment at the end, they were like, “Well, I swear he was here,” and, “Well, bye Eddie…” And then, just real quietly to myself, I went, “Bye…”

It was 1992. 

The Seattle air was moist, it's wind sharp, and the moonlight bright. One would tend to automatically think it would be a perfect night to go walking in the woods or, to have that bonfire all your friends have been planning to have for months now down at so and so's property. Or maybe it would even be the perfect night to take that one girl out, that's been dominating your dreams, to the movies and then make love to her in your car and wait for the sunrise till you took her home. None of these things were on Eddie's mind though because his thoughts were already preoccupied with his own plans for the evening. One's filled with sorrow and anguish, and inevitably a bit of drinking. 

The band had just landed a few hours ago in a plane that Eddie wished would have just kept going instead of dropping him off to hear of something that very well could just send him over the edge finally. The past few days, the wrap up of their tour, had been wonderful actually. They'd had some of their best shows yet and the greatest time out partying and walking the streets in unknown territory out in Europe. Walking around town was no new concept to him but the idea that he could actually have fun while out doing it was. Usually his late night strolls were fueled by angst or the need to clear a mind, or even to fill his mind and maybe come up with that one line that's been missing to a song he'd been working on deep in his friend's basement. 

The band was still fairly new, they'd only spent about 2 and a half years together which does seem like a long time if you think about it, but it'd surprise you how long it takes sometimes to get close to somebody. With some of the guys, it was just a click and snatch sort of thing. Obviously Stone and Jeff were already as some might call it 'besties', because of there shared experiences with previous bands, and those two were fairly close to mike and Dave, leaving not much space for a newcomer. The latest tour really helped though, to bring them together finally. What little reluctance there was, in Stone and Jeff's mind, was now gone and they finally accepted Eddie as one of there own. Eddie knew that the two were still recovering from a tragedy and that was what took him so long to open up to the whole band in the first place. That fear that you'll be cast out and rejected anyways, but now there was no doubt in his mind that him and the guys have formed special bonds. Their last show in Amsterdam just yesterday was proof of that.

After they'd landed, Mike had left right off the bat. He had some business with his family he had to take care of and couldn't stick around for the rest of the night. Dave also left, to go see a girlfriend, which left the three who had already made plans to head down to a bar after they'd gotten back to Seattle, and the departure of two from the crew wasn't going to stop them. It wasn't long though after their arrival at the small joint that there plan was ruined anyways. After greeting the bartender whom they had gotten to know quite well because of there numerous night outs there, and a few friends that happened to be out drinking at the same time, someone approached them and delivered news of a friend's death. Heroin overdose. 

The group's smiles quickly faded and the recently swallowed alcohol suddenly tasted repulsive as it slid down their now clenched throats. The announcement especally had hit Eddie the hardest, who had become good friends with recently deceased guitarist. Stone and Jeff knew immediately that Eddie needed his alone time and so with a few pats on the backs and frowns, they left the place and the man sitting at the now empty table alone with his thoughts. They'd of stayed but the 'journey' on the tour bus the fast few months informed them that Eddie was a very emotional guy and didn't handle tragedy well. And with the recent breakup and still painful spot his mom had caused with the truth about his father, they knew they had to get the hell out of there before Eddie blew up in there faces and made them. 

The bartender already knew about the death and so when he'd seen he state Eddie was in, he tossed him a rather large bottle of wine out of sympathy, as the man made his way out the door and started walking the streets of Seattle. 

Eddie wasted no time opening the bottle and taking his first gulp. He sighed to himself. 

_why? why me? why does all this fucking shit have to happen to me? what'd i ever do?_

after a half hour of these thoughts, he found himself at Discovery Park. By this time, the sun had been hiding for quite a while and the moon had emerged. He stood in the parking lot, rubbing his sore neck and looking up at the night sky. 

"fuck."

He continued walking to wherever he was subconsciously leading himself, muttering swear words and regrets to himself as he made his way. Finally he'd made it to his favorite spot. The trail he was on kept going for quite a ways, but when he was younger and visited the park one year with his mother, they'd found a special spot on the cliff that led off-trail and into the bushes, onto a overhang. The spot overlooked the ocean and was the kind of beautiful that you wanted to keep to yourself because its so precious. He made his way through the bushes, swearing every time a strand of his hair caught onto a branch. Finally he came to a little dirt spot and he sat down with a thud, and some of the wine splashing onto him. 

Eddie shivered as the wind made its way through the ragged holes in the flannel he was wearing. He curled himself up against a tree trunk behind him and looked out into the ocean and sky. He couldn't believe it. She was dead. It wasn't like they were super close, but he'd spent enough time with her and her band mates to care deeply about her passing. First he was told that his father was actually dead, after all this time, and then his girlfriend of two years had broken up with him, and now this. He let out a angry breath as he took another gulp. He wanted to hit something. Break something, anything. Something to get these feelings out of him. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the rough past few years as a single tear rolled down his cheek and soaked itself into his curly hair that blew onto his face. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hours passed. The bottle had been long empty, and his drunken state had finally allowed him to fall asleep until some other drunken voices woke him up. 

“AND SHE’S BUUUYYING A STAIRWAAAAY…”

Eddie blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"what the hell?" He muttered to himself and sat up a little, finally feeling just how cold the night was. 

"TOOO HEAVENN.."

After realizing where the noise was coming from, and what the noise was, he smirked to himself. There must be a few girls out drinking and singing. He could tell there were no male friends around from the way they talked and sang. After they'd finished the song, everything was quiet again and he assumed they'd continued down the trail away from him. 

"Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clayyyy.."

The girls had toned their laughter down at this point and begun singing a more serious song. There was still happiness and excitement in there voice as they sung without the passion and seriousness the original sang it. Eddie reeered his head around. That song.. he couldn't place it at first but it was a matter of seconds before he realized it was his own. 

"Ohhh, and all I taught that was everythinggg.." 

By this time most of the girls had already walked away but he could hear maybe two that were lingering. Perhaps sitting on the bench that was just twenty feet away from the spot he was sitting. Before he knew what he was doing, he was already submerging through the bushes and approaching them. He stood there and returned the stare they were giving him. 

“Don’t sing it like that," was all he said, his deep voice a huge contrast to there previous high and peppy singing. They looked at him with utter shock and confusement. He turned around slowly and retreated back to his no longer secret area. He didn't worry about anyone following him though because he heard the girls walk away quickly. 

not long after though, he heard about 4 or 5 girls come running back, and there excited voices calling his name. After a good 5 minutes of silence on his end, they gave up and left. Good, he thought to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning seemed to creep up on him because next thing he knew, the bright rays were wakening him. After blinking several times, he rubbed his sore face and pushed his hair behind his ear. With a lick of his lips, of which tasted salty because of the tears shed last night, he struggled to get up, feeling the nauseous consequences from the past hours. After he could stand still and got his bearings, he grabbed the empty wine bottle and made his way back through the bushes and onto the trail.

The park was empty except for a few stray birds and squirrels. Eddie looked around for a nearby trashcan and after seeing one to his right, he began walking but stopped quickly after seeing a sleeping girl on the bench he'd just visited a few hours ago. She was sleeping in an upright position, as if she'd been waiting for something, or someone, and couldn't stay awake no longer. He was going to walk past her and throw the bottle away and be on his way but between the expression on her softened face and a beer bottle about to fall out of her hand, he felt like he couldn't leave her there all alone. 

Just a wobbly few steps and he was at the bench, staring down at her more closely now. She blinked and twitched a few times, making him think she'd heard him approach. After she resumed her peaceful state, Eddie decided to reach down and grab the bottle out of her hand. 

"What?"

Eddie jumped at the sound of her voice. She was blinking and before he knew it, she was staring at him too. She grinned to herself.

"What?" It was Eddie's turn to ask the question. 

"You're Eddie Vedder."

 _shit,_ He immediately presumed it was one of the girls from last night.

"Yeah.." he replied reluctantly, looking down at the ground. 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna freak out or scream or anything." She grinned again.

Eddie let out a relieved breath, sending a smirk her way as he stood up. "You waited this whole time?" 

"Sure did. Hope you don't mind.. I can see how one would think this is creepy-" She lurched forward, clutching her stomach as she puked what little she had in her. 

Eddie rushed forward, grabbing her hair with one hand and patting her back with the other. A few moments passed and she sat up again, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and grimacing. 

"I'm so sorry. That was so disgusting.. oh god, i hope i didn't get any on you.." She looked up at him with red cheeks of embarrassment. 

Eddie let out a small chuckle, "no, your good. In fact i feel like doing that myself." He grinned, trying to reassure her it was alright. She nodded slowly, and then looked down at the wine bottle in his hand. 

"you drink that whole thing yourself?"

Eddie lifted it up and looked at it, suddenly realizing just how huge it really was. "yeah.. bad night." He explained. He swallowed, finally remembering why he was out here in the first place. His stomach felt like it lurched itself fifty feet inside of him. The sun had finally risen completely and he had to squint to be able to see the girl sitting below him. Eddie looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. The girl noticed this and got up to stand next to him. 

"I'm sorry if I've kept you from somewhere.. I just wanted to say hello, and tell you how much I appreciate your music." She held out her hand, which Eddie took and shook, as he gave a weak smile. 

"thank you." He nodded, and with that the lady had turned and started walking away. He stood there dumbfounded, feeling a hundred things at once. Mostly a renewed sense of heartbreak after remembering last night, and a bit of warmth at the recent compliment. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by, the last tour had been over for a month, giving the band time to take it easy while casually working on a new album. Eddie had long since forgotten about the night at the park, including the conversation with the drunken fan. After having time to grieve, problems that had been there before they'd gotten back to Washington began to resurface and the recent ones were buried. He'd taken up a drinking habit, which was no surprise to the other band members, and they didn't dare question it. They all had there way of coping and that was Eddie's. They were just thankful it wasn't drugs, and that he was still functional enough to still help with the writing of music. Outside of Stone's basement, or the recording studio, they hung out from time to time. Being on the tour had given them no privacy or freedom whatsoever, so after coming back, they naturally drifted apart; but promised after Christmas they would come back again and get serious on the album. 

Dave was in his own world and preoccupied with girlfriend problems, Mike was also drinking but was collaborating with an old friend on something secret, and stone and Jeff had there own little side music project to keep them busy and to mess around with. Eddie found himself on most mornings waking up on the floor or couch in the recording studio. Knowing that everyone had there own thing at the moment, he didn't want to burden anyone with the truth of his actual financial and emotional state. as long as he wrote lyrics, showed up and sang, everything was good. Of course the guys knew that it wasn't the case, but the way Eddie acted was more than enough to let them know he was in no mood to talk about it.

He was over the friend's death for the most part. It was always going to be a bit of a burden obviously, but he was no longer grieving for her but instead accepting what had happened and trying to remember the good times as he'd been advised 'sad' people should do. 

"I know 'ur hurtin Eddie but you got to remember the times that made you guys smile." 

Eddie recalled the conversation with the bartender from a week ago, smirking to himself. Ironically, he was sitting outside the same bar at this moment. He was on his fourth beer just this night, and still going strong. The last year of touring had finally caught up with him. When your out on the road, its easy to get caught up in the moment, tell yourself everything is amazing, and focus primarily on the music and the music only. But once its over, you finally realize that, there were problems, lots of problems that he should've acknowledged. Everyone knew they were there, but subconsciously pushed them underneath, locking them in a cellar until they got back home and had nothing to do but dig them back out.

The band had gotten huge, no doubt about it. In just two years, they were already playing across the world, playing stages he never dreamed of having the chance to play. When he'd joined the band, it was supposed to be a fun thing to do. Something with 4 other guys to bring him joy and express and share his passion for art and music. That's what it had started out as, and that's what it still was, but it'd just been stripped by the media and fans slowly and slowly. Sure, they still had the same passion, and joy for playing, but now they felt pressure. tension. stress. exhaustion. They'd been pushed and pushed and put on a pedestal very quickly by people who didn't even appreciate the music for what it was, and this had been subconsciously eating away at everyone. Eddie especially felt exposed, and angry. They were slowly becoming what they vowed not to be, and he knew something had to change as did everyone else. 

The only idea he'd thought of so far was to remain low key and out of the public eye. He'd mentioned to everyone else that maybe there next album should be something different, and luckily everyone agreed almost immediately. That was what was keeping Eddie going at the moment. Hope that maybe they'd be able to fix their image with the next album. An opportunity to send out a message and get things straight, put the band back on a road that has a bright future instead of one that was everything but original and sane.

Eddie sighed and sat back against the cold brick wall, looking up at the night sky that was barely visible due to the city lights. Invisible beauty, hidden underneath layers of un-natural blankets. _Like me.._ With a smirks and a sip, he laid his head back and closed his eyes, not caring that the wind was whipping his curly hair all across his face.

"Something funny?" 

Eddie jumped, spilling the beer in his hand all over both his legs. "Jesus fucking Christ." He looked up angrily at a familiar face, that was now filled with guilt.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to do that." She stepped back a few spaces and combed her hand through her hair nervously. 

The girl from the park. That's who she was. He recognized her voice, even though it didn't have the same hung over- sickly tone to it, and her long wavy brown and purple tipped hair was a giveaway. He blinked a few times and then realized he was still staring at her. She was starting to squirm under his gaze, presumably feeling more and more embarrassed by the second. 

"Ah, no I'm sorry." Eddie said quietly as he blushed and looked down at his feet. He was thankful for the breeze that was hopefully covering the better part of his face. After a few moments he looked back up at her. She was staring at the ground. "Wanna come sit?" He motioned to the empty space between him and the wooden pillar. 

"uhm, yeah, sure." She walked over slowly and sat her self down. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized again, finally looking him straight in the eye. "I was walking across the street and knew i'd recognized those curls flopping around and had to come say hi." She grinned and looked back down to the ground.

"I'm glad you did. Needed a little something exciting this afternoon." The bottle in his hand was practically empty so he sat it down on the ground and put his hands on his lap, leaning back again.

"you know.. i was thinking about that night from several weeks ago and what you said about not singing it that way, and just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was drunk of course, i tend to be a happy drunk most of the time.." Her voice drifted off for a second but quickly returned. "and didn't realize i was going to meet thee Eddie Vedder that night while singing with my friends. I know how much that song means to you, which you probably don't want to hear, since it is such a personal matter, but i do." 

"It's alright. It's my fault for writing it." He laughed a little, smiling when he heard her join in. A few moments later he asked, "Why were you drinking?", killing the the recent light hearted mood. 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

Eddie smirked and nodded, "yeah i guess you could." He looked back up to the sky, feeling that pit deep in his stomach come back again. he didn't know why he was about to open up to this stranger but he was drunk and just wanted an ear to listen even if they didn't care. "A friend of mine had died. OD'd." 

"oh, I'm so sorry." She looked at him apologetically and after receiving a your-turn look, ran a hand through her hair and spoke quietly, "my mom was in the hospital. She slit her wrists and was wishing to die but instead of comforting her, i left to go drink with friends. pretty fucked up huh." 

"yeah." Eddie admitted. "But, fucked up seems to be all i know lately." he got up suddenly, and tapped her shoulder. "Come on, lets go buy some more drinks." 


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing one in the morning by the time they'd started heading home. Eddie found himself grabbing the girl's arm here and there, feeling like he could fall over at any moment. 

"why'd your mom do it?" Eddie finally worked up the courage to ask, motioning towards her wrists, subtly referring to the attempted suicide. She laughed. After taking another sip from the bottle-to-go, more slowly this time, her face hardened and she looked down at the ground. Eddie could tell she was thinking of how to explain. Her eyes were squinted and her eyebrows furrowed. Finally she looked up at him briefly.

"uhhm. yeah, well i don't really know if i should talk about it." She looked away again, nodding to herself. 

Eddie saw a flash of pain cross her face before looking back at him and smiling. Her eyes were watery, yet she kept smiling. 

"That's okay." He said quickly and quietly, touching her shoulder to reaffirm his statement. After seeing her nod again and sniffle, he let out a nervous chuckle and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, continuing walking down the old sidewalk. They both wobbled quite a bit, evoking more drunk laughter. 

In an attempt to change the subject, and quite honestly just getting distracted, Eddie lazily pointed off towards another street. "That there, may very well just be the same pole i ran into when a few years ago." 

She giggled, stopping them in their tracks so she could admire the pole. "Tall isn't it?" 

"Yeah. Almost as tall as buildings in new york." 

They both looked at eachother and lost it. Eddie watched as she ducked her head and hit her leg, taken over with goofy, breathless laughter. Her hair was blowing everywhere, giving her a sort of mystical look. As she raised her head, he noticed her dimples for the first time and couldn't help but smile. 

                                                                               ----------------------------------------------------

A little while later they'd found themselves in front of her rather small house, of which was hidden behind an army of trees. They stood there and looked at the house, both contemplating what was to come next. 

"Ok, well-" Eddie began, staking a step back and slapping his hands together.

"Ok, yeah." She nodded and motioned towards the door. 

"Yeah." 

"Alright." With that, she turned around and walked towards her home. 

Eddie stood there and watched her. After she'd stumbled through the door, he waved to the house and went on his way. 

_Tonight was a good night._

He thought to himself. 

_Yeah. It was good._

He repeated, with a smile. It quickly faded when he thought about where he was going though. 

_I dont even have a home.._


End file.
